Sólo abrázame
by ljubi-sama
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento que no debería tener fecha de caducidad, pero que erróneamente los humanos hemos creado esa excusa, para incumplir con la promesa de amar eternamente a aquella persona especial. Y como bien dice el dicho: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Un fic, inspirado en el divorcio, una historia llena de mucho sentimiento y una gran lección de vida.


**Sólo abrázame**

Según los psicólogos y terapistas del estrés; 20 abrazos al día pueden realizar un gran cambio en el estado de ánimo, salud y autoestima de quien abraza y de quien es abrazado, sin embargo de no ser posible llegar a la cuota diaria de 20 abrazos, basta con tan sólo 1 por día, para que el sistema inmunológico se refuerce.

Ser amado y amar, es algo que casi todos los seres vivos anhelan en su vida, pero que en el caso de los humanos tiene una fecha de inicio y caducidad, ya que al tener criterio y libre albedrio; hemos inventado la falsa excusa "se acabo el amor"…

Por la noche en la cocina de una bonita casa ubicada en una zona tranquila de Tokio. Una joven pareja de esposos, se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor uno frente al otro. Ambos se sostenían la mirada de forma pasiva y sin decirse nada, pero el corazón de uno latía más fuerte que el del otro, por la inesperada proposición de su cónyuge.

-¿qué es esto? –preguntó ella con sorpresa, al leer los papeles que su esposo le acaba de entregar.

-Lo que lees en ellos. Quiero el divorcio –ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contener la lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus chocolates y tristes ojos.

-¿por qué tan de repente?

-Porque siento que lo nuestro no va más, así que por favor, firma los papeles y acabemos con nuestra unión.

-Lo haré, pero a su debido tiempo. Dame un plazo de un mes como máximo y luego te prometo que los firmaré.

-De acuerdo, pero no me pidas más tiempo.

-Te lo prometo. Tan sólo te voy a poner una condición.

-¿cuál?

-Que me des un abrazo diario y cuando se hayan cumplido los 30 días… firmaré los documentos. ¿Puedes cumplirme ese único deseo?

-De acuerdo, accederé a tu pedido, pero sólo será un abrazo por día… ya que… desde hoy no pienso compartir la misma cama contigo, así como tampoco te volveré a tocar. Tú desde ahora ya no serás más mi esposa.

-Está bien. No te pido nada más que un abrazo diario; no tiene que ser largo, ni cargado de sentimientos, tan sólo… dame uno por día.

-De acuerdo. Ahora si no te importa, me iré a dormir a la otra habitación. Mañana debo madrugar para ir a trabajar.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

A la mañana siguiente, él se levantó a la misma hora de siempre y en cuanto se acercó a la cocina, notó que su desayuno estaba servido y junto al mismo había una nota escrita a mano que decía lo siguiente:

Hoy a las 7:00 p.m. te espero en la puerta del ayuntamiento. No faltes por favor.

Kagome

Inuyasha simplemente arrugó aquella nota y la botó a la basura. No entendía por qué lo había citado, en aquel lugar.

 **Día 1…**

A las 7:00 p.m. ambos se encontraban frente a la entrada del ayuntamiento.

-Vine hasta acá porque me lo pediste, incluso dejé de lado algunos temas de trabajo, sólo para cumplir con tu petición.

-Gracias. De verdad me alegra que hayas accedido a mi pedido –miró con nostalgia el lugar y soltó un sentido suspiro–. Acá fue donde nos casamos hace 8 años; acá fue donde nos juramos amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe, y es aquí donde pasé el día más feliz de mi vida –le extendió los brazos y abrazó a su esposo, y él la imitó. Fue un abrazó de compromiso, sin sentimientos de por medio–. Gracias por haber venido. Me iré primero –se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

 **Día 2…**

Nuevamente halló una nota junto al desayuno. Esta vez la cita era en Harajuku. A la misma hora.

En cuanto llegó, ella lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa y lo invitó a ingresar a un restaurante cercano.

-¿qué es lo que hacemos acá? –ella lo invitó a sentarse en una mesa junto a la ventana antes de responderle.

-Fue en este lugar dónde me pediste que sea tu esposa. Recuerdo que te pusiste de rodillas ante mí y me lo pediste.

Cuando te di el sí, me sonreíste y me abrazaste –extendió sus brazos y él la abrazó, algo confundido–. Gracias por haber venido, me iré primero.

 **Día 3…**

La misma escena se volvía a repetir. La cita ahora era en los jardines de Hamarikyu a la misma hora, sobre el puente se hallaba en medio del lugar.

Llegó a la hora pactada corriendo; casi sin aliento. No solía ser impuntual, pero aquel día el tráfico había estado insoportable, por lo que por poco, y casi no llega a tiempo.

-Lo… lo… siento –inhaló fuerte, para llenar de aire sus pulmones-, no era mi intención hacerte esperar.

-Descuida, llevo poco de haber llegado –le regaló una dulce y encantadora sonrisa-. ¿Lo recuerdas? –miró hacía el horizonte-, acá hicimos un picnic la primavera pasada y contemplamos las flores de cerezos (árbol de sakura, típico japonés)

-Sí, sí lo recuerdo. Pasamos una tarde agradable –ella le extendió los brazos y él la abrazó está vez con un toque tenue de dulzura.

-Gracias por haber venido, me retiro primero –se giró y sin voltear a verlo se marchó.

 **Día 4…**

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a encontrar el desayuno servido y una nota donde lo citaba en algún lugar diferente a la misma hora. Pero se le estaba haciendo extraño que cada vez que terminaban la cita ella se retiraba primero y no la volvía a ver sino hasta las 7:00 p.m. del día siguiente.

La cita esta vez era en Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari.

Como de costumbre, ella se hallaba esperándolo; esta vez llevaba puesto un lindo Kimono, por lo que Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse atraído ante la belleza de su linda esposa y deseó abrazarla antes de que ella se lo solicitara. Pero sintió que si rompía las normas impuestas por ambos, entonces retrocedería en su decisión de divorciarse, por lo que se contuvo y esperó que ella le explicara qué fue lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar.

-Sabes; debe ser cierto eso que dicen que las mujeres recuerdan con mayor detalle las cosas, ya que recuerdo haber estado en este lugar, pero no recuerdo para qué.

-Acá pasamos nuestro último aniversario. Como no teníamos mucho tiempo para realizar un viajes largo o fuera de la ciudad, decidimos venir acá y alojarnos el fin de semana.

\- ¡oh!, tienes razón, ya lo recordé. Recuerdo que nos infiltramos en uno de los baños termales, durante la madrugada e… -se sonrojó ante el recuerdo- hicimos el amor –ella le extendió los brazos y él la abrazó con cariño contenido.

-Gracias por estar asistiendo a todas las citas. Nos veremos mañana –se giró y lentamente se alejó de él.

 **Día 5…**

Por más que intentaba predecir en donde sería su cita esa noche, no podía poner en orden sus recuerdos; ya que durante los últimos 8 años, había visitado muchos lugares con su esposa, por lo que simplemente leyó con detenimiento la nota que siempre le dejaba junto al desayuno.

El punto de encuentro fue… la boletaría de uno de los cines de Joypolis. No entendía que de especial podía tener un simple, cine, pero de seguro ella despejaría sus dudas.

-Hola.

-Hola nuevamente –respondió ella con una amble sonrisa.

-Debo de admitir que no recuerdo que hubo de especial en este cine, ya que hemos ido muchas veces a diferentes salas a ver diferentes películas.

-En este cine, estaban dando una película de acción en pre-estreno y tú pasaste por muchos apuros para conseguir las entradas, y… también era el último día de proyección de una película romántica, que había querido ver, pero debido a mis turnos en el trabajo, no pude verla y tú… cambiaste tus entradas, sólo para consentirme y soportar verla conmigo.

-¡es verdad! Ya lo recordé todo. Yo siempre he detestado el género drama/romance, pero… en cuanto supe que era el último día de proyección, te inventé que había sido arrestado y te hice salir a prisa de tu trabajo, y en cuanto te dije que todo era mentira, me quisiste matar por el susto que te hice pasar. Pero cuando te expliqué el porqué lo había hecho… me abrazaste muy fuerte y me regalaste una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa –esta vez fue él quien la abrazó con cariño sincero-. Gracias por hacer lo que estás haciendo.

-Esto es todo por hoy, mañana nos volveremos a ver –él la tomó de la mano -¡espera! ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?... ¿por… qué no permanecemos un poco más juntos?

-Lo siento, pero debo volver al trabajo. Durante este mes tendré el turno noche madrugada y estaré en el área de cuidados intensivos –le soltó la mano y se alejó.

 **Día 6…**

Conforme pasaban los días, se comenzaba a arrepentir de haberle presentado los papeles del divorcio a su esposa, ya que ella le estaba haciendo ver los felices que habían sido los últimos años… pero ello no quitaba de su mente las sospechas que tenía.

Le seguiría el juego y en cuanto el mes concluyera, tomaría una decisión definitiva.

Esta vez el punto de reunión era en el Corbusier (un museo de arte arquitectónico) Hallarla, no le resultó nada sencillo, ya que las exhibiciones de maquetas de las mejores obras arquitectónicas, lo distraían. Como buen arquitecto que era, amaba las diferentes estructuras alrededor del mundo y debido a que su apretada agenda, no le permitía viajar por el mundo; ese museo lo traslada al menos en escala, a los lugares que deseaba conocer.

Recorrió el lugar por al menos una hora completa y a pesar que luchaba por no distraerse y concentrarse en buscar a su esposa, se le hizo misión imposible; hasta que al final la pudo hallar parada al lado de una escultura en la entrada principal.

-Lamento el haberme demorado, yo… creo que me dejé llevar por lo espectacular del lugar –ella soltó una encantadora risilla.

-Lo sé, así eres tú. Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos acá, tu fanatismo por las diferentes obras de arte y sobre todo maquetas a escala de diversas edificaciones, provocó que nos quedáramos encerrados y fue…

-Un guardia de seguridad que nos halló escondidos a la media noche. De no haber sido que nos encontró, creo que hubiéramos pasado la noche juntos en el museo.

-Sí, así es –se abrazó a su cintura y el correspondió el abrazo, pero en cuanto ella se quiso zafar, él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sólo un poco más… sólo déjame tenerte así un poco más… por favor –en cuanto se separaron ella le regaló una amable sonrisa y se marchó sin decirle nada.

 **Día 7…**

Aquella mañana se levantó muy entusiasmado, pensando en que nueva sorpresa le tendría preparado su esposa y en cuanto leyó donde sería el punto de reunión, se emocionó, ya que recordaba al detalle lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

Como siempre ella lo esperaba puntual en el lugar indicado, pero esta vez sería diferente, ya que…

-¡estás hermosa!

-¿pero qué dices? Salí tan aprisa del hospital que no llegué a cambiarme el uniforme.

-Tú siempre luces bella con lo lleves puesto, y tu uniforme de enfermera, siempre me recuerda al cómo fue que nos conocimos –ella sonrió con cierto rubor-. Acá (parque Kyushiba Rikyu) fue donde paseamos en bote y por querer impresionarte, caí al lago y terminaste rescatándome –ella rió levemente.

-Eso pasó cuando aún éramos novios y yo todavía era una aspirante a enfermera. Tú fuiste mi primer paciente particular ya que… –no pudo completar la frase, ya que él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias por hacer que cada día a tu lado sean mágicos –iba a besarla, pero ella lo esquivó -¿qué sucede? –preguntó él extrañado.

-El trato era un abrazo por día… lo siento, debo irme.

 **Día 8…**

¿Sería acaso, que sus sospechas eran ciertas?, había tratado de besarla y ella lo rechazó. Honestamente no comprendía el comportamiento de su esposa.

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que lo citaba a la misma hora, en todos los lugares donde habían formado recuerdos hermosos, y estaba consiguiendo que el amor que sentía por ella volviese a florecer, pero entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué había rechazado su beso?, ¿por qué…?

Entre el aglomerado de gente, la pudo divisar, sentada en una banca en la entrada de la calle Takeshita (ciudad comercial). Se veía serena y más hermosa que el día anterior. Definitivamente su corazón estaba siendo cautivado nuevamente por aquella mujer, pero a la par que su corazón era re-conquistado, su mente le hacía una mala pasada, llenándolo de pensamientos maliciosos.

-Hola –la saludó con un deje de amargura -¿qué se supone que pasó acá? –su corazón latía de felicidad por estar nuevamente a su lado, pero su mente le impedía demostrar dicha alegría ya que lo atormentaba con suposiciones que sólo él se formulaba.

-Acá fue la continuación de nuestra cita. Luego de que caíste al lago.

Como estabas completamente mojado, empezaste a estornudar y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta acá, pero como no te dejaban ingresar a ningún local, yo tuve que escoger la ropa para ti y al no saber tu talla, lo que te compré te quedó pequeño y te enojaste mucho, pero luego te reíste de lo tonto que te veías –sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Esa fue la primera vez que te oí reír.

-Kagome… ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?, quiero decir, ¿por qué estás recolectando nuestros recuerdos?, qué es lo que pretendes conseguir con estos breves encuentros.

-Tan sólo, estoy retrocediendo nuestros pasos, para que tengas en cuenta todo aquello que hemos vivido juntos –le extendió los brazos y él la abrazó por auto reflejo, ya que no estaba seguro, de que si volver a quererla estaba bien o mal-. Me voy, debo volver al trabajo.

 **Día 9…**

Como era su día libre, se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Se dirigió a la cocina precisamente por su desayuno, sino para saber dónde era la cita en la noche.

Todo el día se la pasó armando y desarmando hipótesis en su mente, intentando resolver por sí mismos las posible alternativas, del por qué su esposa, sólo le permitía abrazarla y el por qué nunca la hallaba en casa.

La cabeza le terminó doliendo de tanto pensar, por lo que llegó a la determinación de preguntarle directamente a ella, ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

En cuanto logró divisarla entre los peatones que transitaban de manera pausada el puente rainbow, quiso saludarla, pero se quedó observándola, ya que no sabía si era debido a las luces de colores del puente que ella estuviera roja o era porque le estuviera ocurriendo algo. Pero en cuanto notó que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió los ojos, comprendió en el acto que estaba llorando.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse al verla tan indefensa y triste, por lo que corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó de forma protectora.

-No importa por lo que estés pasando o con quién yo te protegeré –contempló su lloroso rostro y quiso besarla, pero ella lo volvió a esquivar.

-Lo siento –desvió su rostro, para que no la siguiera viendo-, he tenido un día un poco difícil y al final no pude contener mis emociones. Lamento haberte hecho venir –detuvo un taxi, que transitaba por el lugar y se retiró.

 **Día 10…**

Toda la noche se la había pasado auto atormentándose, auto convenciéndose que su teoría era cierta y que lo mejor sería acabar con aquel juego absurdo de revivir recuerdos, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se detuviera, que llegara hasta el final y que el día 30 tomará la decisión definitiva, no antes.

Como siempre ella llegó antes a la cita. A pesar que se había apurado y había salido una hora antes del trabajo, para ser él quien la esperara; ella ya se hallaba en el punto de encuentro.

Como aún faltaban 15 minutos para la hora pactada, decidió espiarla, para ver si hacía algo fuera de lo común o ver si se reunía con alguien más… pero nada. Ella simplemente esperaba de forma paciente.

Al sentir la presencia de su esposo, simplemente contempló el mar –se siente mucha paz ¿verdad?

-La bahía de Tokio siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos. Recuerdo que paseamos en barco por primera vez y nos reímos, porque fue la primera vez de ambos. Fue como si tácitamente hubiéramos querido compartir muchas más primeras veces –la abrazó por la espalda, para cobijarla del frio.

-Durante estos años, hemos hechos muchas cosas por primera vez, pero a su vez, hemos hecho y haremos cosas por última vez –se dejaba abrazar por él, a pesar que sus emociones estaban al límite.

-En cuanto estos 30 días acaben, quiero que tomemos una decisión juntos y que formemos muchas más primeras veces y que no haya, ninguna última vez.

-Está bien, te prometo que me esforzaré porque así sea –se removió entre sus brazos y en cuento se disolvió el abrazó se marchó.

 **Día 11…**

Su corazón y su conciencia hacían una guerra en su mente. Ya que por un lado su corazón le gritaba que confiara en ella y su conciencia le decía que fuera lógico. Que entendiera que ella le estaba ocultando algo y que ese algo era posiblemente otro hombre en su vida.

Callando a ambos intrusos, en su mente, simplemente prosiguió con la rutina ya establecida y nuevamente fue al encuentro de la mujer que lo hacía suspirar y a la vez dudar.

Como de costumbre, ella le ganaba en puntualidad y lo esperaba.

Se veía tan serena y concentrada observando el transitar de los peces, que no quiso interrumpirla, por lo que simplemente se paró a su lado y esperó que ella notara su presencia.

-Son bellos ¿no crees? –le comentó sin dejar de mirar al sinfín de peces que transitaban por el enorme acuario Ikebukuro Sunshine **.**

-La tranquilidad que transmiten, no se puede describir.

-Lo sé. Recuerdo que me dijiste que a pesar que no fuiste el arquitecto principal de esta obra, te sentiste orgulloso, de que al menos este estanque hubiese sido tu idea.

-¡¿lo recuerdas?! –se sintió maravillado.

-¡claro que sí! Todo aquello que te fascina y te maravilla, permanece presente en mi mente.

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado, del por qué te traje aquí en nuestro primer aniversario; en lugar de llevarte a un bonito restaurante a cenar.

-Hasta ahora recuerdo, con la fascinación que me describías el lugar, estabas realmente encantado de haber sido parte de este proyecto y fue precisamente para nuestro primer aniversario que lo inauguraron, y tú querías que a toda costa yo estuviera presente –lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó; él hizo lo mismo y esta vez, besó la coronilla de su cabeza, ya que por más que deseaba besar sus labios, sabía que ella por alguna desconocida razón, no se lo permitiría.

-Me agradó verte –se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho y algo agitada, simplemente salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

 **Día 12…**

Otro día más, una nueva cita.

Cada escaso momento que pasaba a su lado, deseaba perpetuarlo en su mente y corazón. Definitivamente lo estaba reconquistando, pero el tener dudas sobre su conducta, lo estaba hostigando. Por lo que ese día decidió que llegaría dos horas antes al lugar pactado y esperaría a ver qué ocurría mientras ella lo esperaba.

Al encontrarse en un templo, no pudo evitar orar y pedir por ser orientado para tomar una decisión adecuada.

Aguardó pacientemente durante 2 horas seguidas, en la entrada del templo Sensō-ji, sin embargo parecía que su espera iba a ser en vano, ya que ella no llegaba.

La esperó durante 1 hora extra y cuando comprendió que lo había plantado, la divisó subiendo las escaleras de manera pausada, tan pausada que parecía una anciana.

De inmediato, fue a su auxilio y ella le sonrió débilmente.

-¿estás bien? –le preguntó con notoria preocupación.

-Sí, es sólo que al ver la hora me espanté y vine tan rápido como pude –agachó la mirada avergonzada-. Lamento la demora.

-Descuida, yo también llegué tarde, por lo que pensé que te habías ido –mintió para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Así te demoraras una eternidad, yo esperaría por ti –le sonrió débilmente -¿podrimos subir hasta el templo, por favor? Hay algo que quiero pedir.

-Desde luego –quería ayudarla a subir, por lo agotada que la notaba pero ella no permitía que la toque, ni que le tome de la mano.

En cuanto estuvieron en el templo, ella oró y se quedó contemplando el lugar –fue en año nuevo que pediste que apruebe satisfactoriamente todos mis exámenes, para poder graduarme de enfermera y lo conseguí –le hizo una reverencia-. Te agradezco por ello.

-Tú también pediste que consiguiera empleo en la empresa para la cual trabajo, por lo que también te estoy agradecido –la abrazó, con cariño.

-Debo volver al trabajo, sino parto ahora, no llegaré a tiempo.

-Deja que te lleve. Mi auto no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Te lo agradezco, pero quiero ir por mi propia cuenta –se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.

Esta vez él no se quedaría con la duda; por lo que la siguió de cerca sin que ella lo notara, y en cuanto se halló a la entrada del templo, pudo observar como se subía a un auto de lunas polarizadas. Decir que sintió que la sangre le hirvió en celos, fue poco, ya que se sentía el hombre más estúpido del mundo al creer que las cosas entres ella y él se podían resolver.

Definitivamente aquella frase de: piensa mal y acertarás, le caía como anillo al dedo. Su mente durante esos 12 días de citas, le había advertido que no confiará en ella y él haciendo caso omiso, le había creído más a su corazón. Pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no se iba a dejar ver la cara de estúpido. Le seguiría el jueguito a su "aún esposa y el día 30 la desenmascararía frente a su amante"

 **Día 13…**

Durante todo el día se la había pasado pensando en cómo vengarse de ella, y ya tenía el plan perfecto. Le haría creer que estaba cayendo con sus encantos, llegaría hasta el día 30 demostrándole que la amaba, y cuando ella estuviera segura de él; le tiraría abajo su absurdo jueguito, desmintiéndola, y haciéndola quedar en ridículo frente a su amante, diciéndole todo lo que ella había hecho para reconquistarlo.

Sí, definitivamente le haría pagar por hacerlo sentir confuso y hasta estúpidamente enamorado de nuevo.

Se hallaba sentada, junto a la laguna de Kasai Rinkai park, aguardando por él, cuando lo sintió llegar. Él se paró a su lado y le comentó que recordaba la sorpresa que le hizo en aquel lugar durante un festival.

-Te prometí que te enseñaría las flores nocturnas que sólo se pueden ver en el agua, y en cuanto los fuegos artificiales se reflejaron en la laguna, tú te emocionaste mucho.

-Fue una sorpresa maravillosa. Nunca imaginé que algo así sería posible –se puso de pie, para abrazarlo, pero él le ganó sentándose a su lado y abrazándola enérgicamente.

-Quiero que volvamos a esos días maravillosos, deseo que formemos nuevos recuerdos juntos y que seamos felices, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Inuyasha… yo –la voz se le entrecortaba por la emoción.

-¡Shh!... no digas nada, todo a su debido tiempo ¿sí? –ella asintió, regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

-Antes que me digas que te irás, permíteme decirte una sola cosa –la tomó del rostro y besó su frente-. Te quiero, nunca lo dudes –le sonrió tiernamente y la dejó partir.

En cuanto ella se alejó de su vista, nuevamente la siguió, y la vio subir al mismo auto de lunas polarizadas.

Ya había empezado con su venganza y no se iba a detener, iba a hacer que lo amara hasta los huesos y luego se desharía de ella, de una sola estocada.

 **Día 14…**

La torre de Tokio, definitivamente era uno de sus lugares predilectos en todo el mundo. En aquel lugar, había celebrado su fiesta de graduación de la universidad con sus amigos, había invitado a varias de sus novias a tener citas, pero por sobre todo, fue donde besó por primera a vez a Kagome, ya no siendo su novia, sino su esposa.

Ella se encontraba observando la ciudad, desde el mirador y él la sorprendió por detrás, entregándole un precioso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Cada día que te veo, me pareces más hermosa; tanto que tu belleza hace palidecer a estas flores –nunca había sido bueno con los cumplidos, pero a ella parecían gustarle.

-¡gracias! Hacía mucho que no me regalabas flores.

-Lo sé, he sido un poco descuidado y poco detallista, pero eso va a cambiar, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, por asistir cada día a nuestras citas y recorrer juntos los pasos que hemos dado en estos últimos años.

-Te prometo que cuando el día 30 llegue, te daré una gran sorpresa –la abrazó con entusiasmo, demostrándole lo feliz que estaba.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más, pero ya debo marcharme. Nos veremos mañana –tomó el elevador y él tomó el otro.

Nuevamente, se repetía el mismo escenario. Un auto negro de lunas polarizadas, se la llevaba, quien sabe dónde.

 **Día 15…**

Su plan definitivamente debía dar resultado. Confiaba plenamente en que ella terminaría rendida a sus pies y luego la humillaría, haciéndola firmar los papeles del divorcio, por adulterio comprobado. Sonrió con malicia al pensar en ello.

En cuanto llegó al Sengaku-ji, no comprendió que recuerdo podía haber en la mente de su esposa, ya que aquel lugar era el lugar de descanso eterno de los 47 ronin (samuráis que fueron leales a su señor y murieron con honor sirviéndole)

Observó los hermosos árboles que custodiaban la entrada del lugar y la halló dormida en una banca que se encontraba debajo de uno de los mismos.

A pesar de que luchaba contra sus celos por intentar confiar en ella, su mente se ensañaba con él, gritándole, de que no se dejará llevar por sus sentimientos y que no la quisiera, le ordenaba que continuara con su plan y que hiciera caso omiso al amor que estaba renaciendo nuevamente en su corazón.

Algo atontada, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que él, se hallaba sentado a su lado.

-Lo lamento, el cansancio me ganó y me quedé dormida, mientras te esperaba.

-Descuida, fue agradable verte dormir tan plácidamente, luego de tanto tiempo. Te veías realmente encantadora.

-¡pero qué cosas dices!, vas a hacer que me ruborice –se acomodó su azabache cabello, tras la oreja y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No entiendo por qué estamos acá. Sé que vinimos durante el festival Ako Gishi-sai, pero no creo que hayamos formado ningún recuerdo digno de celebrar. -Ya veo –agachó la cabeza, algo triste-. En este mismo lugar, al terminar el festival, me prometiste cuidarme por siempre, aún si ello significaba dar tu vida por mí, al igual que lo hicieron los valientes samuráis por su señor. -¡oh!, con qué era eso, ¡vaya que soy realmente despistado, lo siento, de verdad lamento haberme olvidado de algo tan importante. -No importa, ya que ahora ya lo recuerdas –lo miró fijamente y lo abrazó–. Hasta acá llega nuestra cita el día de hoy. Te veré mañana. Se retiró y caminó por un par de calles de forma pausada, pero el tacón de su zapato se rompió, por lo que se vio obligada a cojear y justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de ayudarla (la había seguido nuevamente) vio como un hombre con aspecto de extranjero, bajaba del auto, en el que ella siempre se subía. Al confirmar sus sospechas, quiso írsele encima a golpes a aquel intruso, a aquel usurpador, mal nacido extranjero saboteador, sin embargo prefirió dejarse llevar por la cordura y simplemente aguardó, hasta que se marcharon del lugar.

 **Día 16…**

Definitivamente iba a pedirle el divorcio. Si en algún punto creyó que se iba a retractar de su decisión, pues ahora estaba seguro que no. Se divorciaría de aquella traicionera mujer. Pero antes se las pagaría todas juntas.

Las hermosas hojas en tonos, naranja, rojo y marrón, decoradas por las bellas luces artificiales, hacían del parque Rikugien un lugar mágico y majestuoso. No era raro encontrar a decenas de parejas, contemplando las hojas caer de la copas de los árboles y jugando con ellas. El ambiente romántico y el amor verdadero se podían sentir en aquella atmosfera.

El punto de encuentro era debajo del árbol más frondoso y totalmente cubierto de hojas naranja, era sin duda el más bonito de todos, pero a pesar de su majestuosa belleza, este no se comparaba con el encanto natural de aquella traicionera mujer que le estaba robando el corazón nuevamente, muy a su pesar.

-¡mira que lindas son las hojas cuando caen! –ella danzaba entre el montón de hojas que iban cayendo. Parecía algo así como un hada del bosque, pero de tanto girar, se mareó perdiendo de esa manera el equilibrio, terminando siendo sujeta entre los brazos de su esposo.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? –A pesar de querer vengarse de ella, no podía evitar preocuparse y por más que quería callar sus sentimientos, estos le estaban ganando la partida a su maliciosa mente.

-Yo… sí, estoy bien… gracias por no dejarme caer –su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Estar envuelta por los brazos del hombre que le robaba el sueño y la hacía suspirar, era más de lo que podía tolerar–. Lo… lo… siento… pero ya debo irme –se zafó del agarré y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la zona de estacionamientos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, ubicó el auto de su acompañante y éste al notarla agitada, la tomó por los hombros y la cobijó entre sus brazos; cosa que provocó que Inuyasha deseará arrancarle la cabeza por hozar ponerle la manos encima a su adorada e infiel esposa.

Al no soportar más mirar aquella empalagosa escena se retiró, por lo que no llegó a divisar de quien se trataba realmente y que es lo que le estaba haciendo a Kagome.

 **Día 17…**

Después de lo que había visto la noche anterior, no le quedaban más ganas de ver a su esposa, pero debía seguir con su plan y terminar de conquistarla.

Al igual que todos los días, se encontraron a la misma hora en un determinado lugar. Esta vez, se trataba de la ciudad comercial Harajuku, y a pesar de estar furioso con ella, por verle la cara de estúpido total; disimuló su ira y se comportó como el hombre más enamorado del mundo (lo cual no estaba tan lejano de la realidad)

La encontró paraba frente a una de las tiendas más exclusivas de lugar, exactamente mirando en al escaparate un precioso y muy costoso vestido.

-Aquel vestido es muy hermoso, estoy seguro que te quedaría maravilloso.

-Sabes que nunca me han gustado las cosas lujosas, sin embargo para nuestro segundo aniversario, me trajiste acá, no precisamente a hacer compras, sino a divertirnos mucho –señaló el escaparate y le indicó que viera hacía adentro.

-¡oh! Lo que estabas mirando no era el vestido, sino a la maid, que está adentro en la tienda.

-Sí así es. Mi sueño siempre había sido poder trabajar en un maid café y tú lo hiciste realidad, al convencer al dueño del local que me dejará trabajar medio turno, tan sólo por un día.

-Te veías preciosa con tu uniforme, se te veía tan linda que ese día el café estuvo repleto de clientes y el propietario te ofreció trabajo a tiempo completo.

-Fue muy divertido cumplir uno de mis sueños de adolescente, siendo una adulta –sonrió con encanto natural. Lo abrazó por la cintura y le agradeció el haber asistido nuevamente -. Debo irme, te veré mañana.

-¡espera!, ¿por qué en lugar de separarnos hasta mañana… mejor no pasas la noche en casa? Desde que te planteé el divorcio, no sé dónde has estado durmiendo o viviendo, por lo que por favor, vuelve a casa.

Ella lo meditó un par de segundos -este mes como ya te expliqué tengo el turno noche madrugada en el hospital y durante el día asisto a nuestro hogar, por lo que no he estado viviendo en otro sitio, que no sea nuestra casa.

-En ese caso… quédate a pasar la noche -la miró con cierta desesperación. No podía contra sus celos, pero asimismo, no podía contra el gran cariño que sentía por ella y deseaba recuperarla, así tuviera que pisotear su propio orgullo.

-Mi día libre, será en 3 días, por lo que si deseas, me quedaré durante la noche, pero en cuanto amanezca me iré nuevamente.

-¡perfecto!, en ese caso, contaré las horas, para que estemos juntos nuevamente en nuestro hogar –quiso abrazarla de lo emocionado que estaba, pero el celular de ella empezó a sonar.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, en seguida voy –colgó-. Ya debo irme, nos veremos mañana –se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, sin voltear a mirarlo.

Sintió su sangre hervir nuevamente, ya que cada vez que se suponía que debía ser ella la conquistada, el tiro le salía por la culata.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño imaginando todo lo que estaría viviendo y experimentado, al lado de aquel extranjero intruso.

 **Día 18…**

Al leer donde sería la cita ese día, le entró algo de nostalgia, ya que sabía perfectamente la promesa que se habían hecho en aquel lugar.

-El Templo Zojoji, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó acá? –preguntó ella sin dejar de admirar la hermosura del lugar.

-Como olvidarlo, si fue donde nos juramos amarnos toda la vida, mucho antes de hacerlo oficial ante la ley.

-En ese entonces éramos adolescentes y pensábamos que nos amaríamos para siempre sin importar que sucediera, pero henos aquí… a punto de divorciarnos.

Tomó la mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos –eso no es cierto. Lo que estamos haciendo es retroceder nuestros pasos y revivir aquellos sentimientos dormidos, ya que al finalizar este periodo de prueba, volveremos al inicio y estaremos juntos por siempre –la miró fijo a los ojos-. Te lo prometo.

-Para siempre es un tiempo indefinido. Tu para siempre, puede ser muy diferente al mío, es por ello que…

-¡shh! No digas más nada, tan sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes –acercó su rostro al de ella y finalmente consiguió besarla, pero al concluir el beso, ella salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Esta vez sin importar nada, no la dejaría ir. Si debía enfrentar a su amante extranjero, lo haría, pero no permitiría que se aleje de su lado nuevamente.

Fue corriendo tras de ella, pidiéndole que se detenga, pero le hizo caso omiso y la vio subirse a un taxi.

A pesar que contaba con auto; abordó el siguiente taxi y la siguió, hasta que la vio llegar a su destino.

El taxi se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de emergencia del hospital donde ella trabajaba, y en cuanto se dispuso a bajar del auto donde se hallaba para hablar con ella, la vio nuevamente en brazos de aquel detestable sujeto. Pero esta vez le importó poco o nada, que aquel extranjero la estuviera tocando, ya que notó que era un médico, por lo cual supuso o que bien el mismo era su superior o quizá… ¡¿su médico tratante?! Iba a entrar al nosocomio para despejar sus dudas, pero una llamada por parte de su jefe inmediato, lo hizo desistir de su plan inicial.

Aquella noche/madrugada, se la pasó en vela, trabajando arduamente, ya que uno de los proyectos de los que estaba a cargo, había salido mal, por lo que fue su responsabilidad solucionarlo.

 **Día 19…**

Cerca del medio día volvió a su hogar y notó que el desayuno estaba intacto sobre la mesa del comedor. Se le hizo extraño, ya que si Kagome iba todos los días, a la casa, como se lo había dicho; debía haberse dado cuenta, de que él no había pasado la noche ahí. Por lo que no debía haberle preparado el desayuno… así como…¿en qué momento le había preparado todo los demás desayunos?, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?, por qué si se suponía que ella no dormía en la casa y sólo iba de día… ¿cómo es que siempre encontraba el desayuno recién servido? Una nueva hipótesis se formó en su mente.

Ahora tenía nuevas preguntas, sin respuesta, por resolver, por lo que esperar hasta las 7:00 p.m. se le hizo eterno.

Sin importar los múltiples reclamos por parte de su jefe, dejó de lado su trabajo y se dirigió al Tokyo Dome City Attractions. Situándose exactamente en la noria.

Sabía perfectamente que había ocurrido ahí. En aquella atracción, mientras estaban en la cima, con la luminosa ciudad de Tokio como fondo de paisaje, le pidió tímidamente que saliera con él. Apenas tenían 17 años y estaban cursando el tercer año de preparatoria, por lo que le costó mucho declarársele. Pero en cuanto ella aceptó, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Aguardó por ella, hasta la hora de cierre, y por más que intentó contactarla a su celular, este lo mandó al buzón una y otra vez.

Sintiéndose algo desilusionado, por no haber podido verla, se dirigió a su hogar e intentó auto confortarse, diciéndose asimismo, que mañana, pasarían la noche juntos, por lo que pondría fin a aquellos encuentros fugaces, y le pediría que remudaran sus votos matrimoniales. Ya que se había dado cuenta que la amaba con todo su ser, y que si aquel médico extranjero era su amante, la perdonaría, ya que lo único que le importaba era que permanecieran juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.

Muy temprano como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró el desayuno servido, junto con la típica nota, en la cual lo citaba en algún lugar. Ese día el lugar asignado era Tokio Disneyland.

Maravillosos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, ya que en aquel fantástico parque diversiones tuvieron una de las mejores citas siendo novios.

Ambos habían ahorrado durante meses para poder pasar un fin de semana en aquel mágico lugar, en compañía de sus compañeros de escuela y realmente el esfuerzo valió la pena, ya que disfrutaron de su estadía de principio a fin.

Siendo aproximadamente las 3:00 p.m. recibió una llamada del hospital donde trabajaba Kagome. La persona que lo llamó le informó que era de suma importancia su presencia, por lo que sin importarle nada, dejó su trabajo a medio hacer, canceló todos sus compromisos y se dirigió a dicho nosocomio

En cuanto llegó, preguntó por su esposa, y una enfermera le informó que la misma se encontraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos (UCI) por lo que debía esperar que el médico a cargo diera la orden para que pudiera pasar a verla.

Aguardó y aguardó durante horas en la sala de espera, pero al dar la madrugada y no tener noticias, no lo quedó más opción que retirarse a su hogar.

 **Día 20…**

No había dormido casi nada durante la madrugada. Por lo que esperó que fuera de día para poder ir a ver a su esposa al hospital. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir de su domicilio, se topó con que el desayuno estaba servido y había una nota en la cual lo citaba en la preparatoria donde se habían conocido.

Aquello se le hizo sumamente extraño, ya que no había manera de que ella le hubiese preparado el desayuno o peor aún, que hubiese ido a casa ya que estaba más que seguro que se encontraba internada en el hospital.

No quiso, ni tuvo tiempo para sacar conjeturas, por lo que se dirigió al hospital para saber sobre el estado de su esposa, y esta vez cuando ingresó, se topó con aquel médico extranjero, que al parecer lo conocía.

-Señor Taisho, que bueno que esté Ud., por acá –le extendió la mano a forma de saludo-. Mi nombre es Bankotsu Banryu, soy cirujano cardiovascular y estoy a cargo del caso de su esposa.

Mil y un interrogantes se le vinieron a la cabeza, mil y un interrogantes al igual que auto-reproches, pero haciendo a un lado, su asombro, enojo, confusión, etc… de emociones, sólo atinó a preguntar una cosa -¿cómo está mi esposa doctor?

-Lamento informarle que anoche tuvimos que inducirle al coma para salvarle la vida.

Inuyasha sintió que el suelo que los sostenía desaparecía y que estaba cayendo en un profundo abismo, no podía dar credibilidad a las palabras del galeno.

-¡¿qué… quiere decir, con que mi esposa… está en coma?!

-Señor Taiho, lo mejor es que vayamos a mi consultorio para poder hablar con calma. Lo que le tengo que decir es algo sumamente delicado.

Luego de una extensa conversación llena de tecnicismo que poco o nada pudo entender, sólo pudo rescatar un conciso resumen.

Kagome sufría desde hacía meses atrás de fibrilación auricular, la cual la estaba acercando cada día más a la muerte y debido a los cuidados que Bankotsu como su médico de cabecera le daba, tenía el chance de vivir un mes, pero para ello, debía evitar las emociones fuertes, y fue en ese preciso instante que comprendió, el por qué ella se había vuelto una mujer fría y distante y el por qué no dejaba que la tocara más allá de un abrazo. Todo ello lo hacía porque se estaba cuidando.

Mientras analizaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y todo lo que ella había hecho por él; se dirigía a la sala donde se hallaba, toda llena de tubos y conectada a un sinfín de maquinas que la mantenían con vida… artificialmente hablando, ya que la única manera de devolverla a este mundo, era hallando un donante, lo cual era casi imposible.

Al verla, completamente indefensa, postrada en aquella estrecha cama de hospital. Tomó su delicada mano, entre las suyas, se la besó con delicadeza y con lagrimas de profundo dolor, le suplicó su perdón.

Perdón por haber desconfiado de ella, perdón por haber sido indiferente los últimos meses, perdón por haber sido tan estúpidamente egoísta y plantearle el divorcio y perdón por no haber cumplido con aquella promesa de amarla sin importar nada, hasta el final de sus vidas. Ya que a pesar que en esos momentos la amaba más que a nada en el mundo… durante los últimos meses había hecho una pausa a ese sentimiento, excusándose en que que se le había acabado el amor, que tenía para darle.

Durante los siguientes 10 días continuó encontrando el desayuno listo en la mesa de su cocina, y una nota por cada día citándolo en diferentes lugares, y cuando llegó el día 30, la cita fue en su propio hogar.

A la noche del día 30, encontró una nota que le decía.

Querido Inuyasha:

He sido la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado durante estos mis últimos días de vida, y tal como te lo prometí, te he amado, hasta mi último respiro.

Por siempre tuya

Tu esposa, que te ama, Kagome.

El misterio de los desayunos y las notas, se resolvió al día 31, ya que la vecina, se le acercó para devolverle el juego de llaves que Kagome le había entregado y tal como se lo había prometido a ella, le contó todo a Inuyasha. Acerca de cómo Kagome, le había pedido que durante 30 días exactos, le dejará el desayuno listo, junto con su respectiva nota y que el último día por la noche, le dejará la última.

Inuyasha, le agradeció el gesto a la bondadosa señora. Y le contó todo por lo que habían pasado, y cuál era su situación actual; por lo que la mujer le dijo.

-El amor verdadero no se acaba con la muerte física, sino con la muerte del espíritu. Si tú realmente la amas, no importa que tan separados estén, sus corazones latirán a un mismo unísono, por toda la eternidad.

 **Epilogo…**

Han transcurrido 6 meses, desde que lo perdí todo. Todo aquello por lo que luché y soñé, se fue al traste.

Perdí mi perfecto empleo, mi casa soñada, mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo, mi corazón se destrozó por completo al saber que lo de mi esposa.

Todo absolutamente todo en mi vida cambió. Pasé de tener una maravillosa casa propia, a vivir en un pequeño departamento de clase media, muy modesto.

Pasé de ser un arquitecto reconocido en una compañía, a uno independiente que acepta cualquier trabajo, por cualquier monto.

Pasé ser el esposo ideal, al pobre patán que por estúpido casi pierde a su esposa.

Perdí todo lo material, ya que el seguro médico de mi esposa, no cubrió los meses que ella estuvo internada, así como tampoco cubrió la operación de trasplante de corazón, pero… hay algo que si gané y fue el tener de vuelta a mi lado al amor de mi vida. Así como gané una enorme lección de vida. El amor, es para siempre y no tiene fecha de caducidad, cuando este es verdadero.

A pesar que no tenemos la misma vida material de antes, tenemos una vida espiritual totalmente nueva y maravillosa, por lo cual estoy más que agradecido. Porque la vida me enseñó que cuando uno promete algo, se debe cumplir, y cuando uno ama, debe saber luchar por ese amor, en lugar de desconfiar.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que juraron amor eterno y que en algún punto de sus vidas, le pusieron fecha de caducidad.

Fin -


End file.
